Haunted hunted
by cillycillyx3
Summary: Hunted my way...in the tunnels and zoey has discovered something in them. ZOEY and ERIK encounter! *hyperventalat*...read to find OUT! hope u like it...first fan fic..so don't kill me...i DON NOT OWN HON..p.c. and kristen cast do!reviews! plz..write more?


**Hunted**

Chapter 1

The cold damp tunnels seemed never-ending……winding more and more, as I stared deeply into the darkness it seemed to stretch and the gas lamps on the wall almost looked like they had expanded . Everyone was following Stevie Rae who was propped up by Darius, who was a son of Erebus. Suddenly, they stopped dead in their tracks (no pun intended) and everyone (Aphrodite, Erik, Darius, Shaunee, Erin, Damien, Jack), including me, froze behind her and there was a silence that filled the air, not an awkward silence but a silence anticipating something.

When abruptly Stevie Rae broke the silence, "okie dokiee we're here" she laughed (why was she laughing this was a NOO laughing matter!) "I know it's a bit…well not clean but we're still trying to clean the place up a bit, HOPE yall' like it" she finished in that Okie twang of hers that I still didn't get accustom to after what happened… (With Nefret turning her into the undead…or dead [that thing still confufled me] but she was still 'Stevie Rae' whom I loved dearly)

The tunnel was absolutely and completely different since I last saw it, it was definitely cleaner but it still had that damp, moldy smell (which I utterly abhorred). Now there were mattresses all about and gas lamps on the walls, not to mention the lack of cobwebs since the last time I was here (the whole save Heath thing from the 'undead' and cuz we were imprinted, GOD my life was complicated).

As Stevie Rae tried to make us feel more comfortable in out new surroundings, she showed us all our mattresses and everyone was off to sleep but I just COULD NOT sleep no matter how much I tried. I twisted and turned over and over and so I just decided to take a walk through the tunnels.

There was so much going on through my head. I swear I was starting to get a MASSIVE headache. I mean my life was basically messed up…I was practically a 'hag from hell' just like Aphrodite (although I think I'm worse than her now, she was really starting to show a nice bone in that body of hers), I almost lost my friends (who could ask for better friends right), WAS my grandma ok! And how the hell was I suppose to save the fricking world from Neferet and Kalona.

As I made my way through the tunnels in silence, walking in circles just thinking, everyone was expecting me to save the day and the truth was I didn't know what the hell I was doing…it was all POOPEY!

I reached a wall that I think I saw a billion and one times after walking around in circles. When I saw a strange inscription on the walls, as I gazed at the writing I traced my hand over the detailing. Instantly it hit me like a wave, it was a prophecy of Kalona and his imminent approach. It was a depiction of Kalona and what it seemed like Nefert on her knees in front of him and raven mockers behind him in an explosion with a single tree in the distance with an arrow in its 'heart' which happened to be an owl but it wasn't an ordinary owl it had what seemed to be red markings on it. I gasped once I recalled the story stark told me about the 'heart' of a tree is what depicted as the centre of a tree.

I stood there gripping my chest in stillness, slowly sinking onto the ground dropping my head into my knees. When I felt a familiar electric sting touching my shoulder, lifting my head slowly I looked up, to meet those clear blue eyes of wonder.

It was ERIK! Ohmygodness why was he here doing this to me again! AHH!

"Hey Zoey, what are you doing, aren't you supposed to be sleeping" he whispered in a cold familiar but yet strange voice. (he didn't call me 'Z'!)

He was practically 3inches away from my face.

My heart was pounding uncontrollable… then a rush of something memorable filled within me like an unknown linger or a small flame being lit again instantly.

My mind left me for a millisecond until I realized where I was again and caught myself before I looked like a majour goofball.

Finally I answered "umm…I guess but I couldn't sleep so I went to take a walk"

….OH bull poopey! Come on Zoey what's wrong with you Erik is talking to you since who the hell knows when! I mean what u did to him was utterly wrong he shouldn't even give you the time of day. But I must say at times he was being a jerk about it.

"I've been meaning to talk to you Z" he responded with a little more concern in his voice but he was still so close to me.

I felt like reaching my hand up and pulling him to me and kissing him but I just couldn't after I ripped his heart out it would kill him and me (from the possible rejection).

He slowly drew himself away from my face still leaving his hand place lightly on my shoulder which still tingled a bit from his touch, I never did get accustom to his contact to me.

"Err sure…what about?" I replied whilst I stood up on my own two feet. WHAT! ABOUT! Come on Zoey, you knew exactly what he was talking about.

Erik glared at me with hurt in his eyes but anger on his face, "Z are you really asking that question, you and I both know what I'm talking about!" his hand dropped and I watched his body tense up and he clenched his fists and a wash of frustration filled his innocent eyes.

"I…uh…I-I-I'm an IDOT!" I yelled in aggravation.

"You're not an idiot Z, you're just…just I don't know anymore!" he shouted, I could see his eyes shifted from hurt and concern to anger but still worried…as they began to water and hazy "Z I really did love you but I don't know how I feel about you after what you did" his voice was getting calmer and husky, his eyes were still cloudy and he slowly began unclenching his fists…finger by finger.

He gripped my shoulders and I was speechless. How could he ever forgive me and I didn't realize till now how much I did really love Erik…like really really LOVE!

I replied tenderly "Erik I still love you and I don't know how many times I said I was sorry but it wasn't my fault partially, it…"

He interrupted me, "I know it wasn't your fault and Loren used you but that still doesn't mean it wasn't WRONG!" his anger flared again like a raging monster. (I don't think I ever saw Erik this pissed)

"I never said it was 'right' and I know I was WRONG, don't you think I've beat up myself enough already, YOU don't think I know I made a huge mistake and I misjudged you and took you for granted and I never should have and I know that and I know that what we had was good" I finally said burying my face in my hands like an ostrich.

I missed Erik so much I've thought about him after what happened and how horrible I am and when I heard he came back a spark of something was lit again.

"I know I've missed you to Z but I don't know if I could handle being hurt again, but when you kissed me that day in drama class I thought I felt something and I thought u felt it to but I just don't know" He whispered while moving my hands from my face when I saw a flash of hope in his eyes.

My heart jumped when I saw that. I only wished he's give me a second chance I mean he was already talking to me like a normal human being again not like before.

I didn't even realize I was crying until I touched my cheek and I felt the warm droplets running down the side of them.

I sobbed "Erik I felt that spark to and I wish you would forgive me and we could be more than…."

I was cut off by a rush of passion on my lips. It was such a surprise I didn't know what to do then I felt Erik's hand stroke up my back and cradled my neck and his hands wound in my hair.

It instantly made me act with my instincts and I raised my hands and stroked the back of his head and began ruffling his hair. I gripped the back of his neck with my hand.

Our kiss deepened and I didn't realize how much I missed Erik and his kisses.

Erik moaned and brushed his lips on the side of my ear whispering "I missed you so much Z"

"I missed you to Erik," I moaned and my ear shivered from his lingers and echoed down my spine in an electric shock.

His finger tips gradually trailed down the side of my body and he lifted my leg up and pressed me against the wall. We moaned in sync.

His hands cupped my butt and our bodies suited each other well. I pulled him to me closer and twisted my hand in his small short brown curls.

His hand stroked my leg and lifted it to wrap around his body. We moved perfectly with each other and I was breathless and moaning out of breath. It wasn't like any other kiss we had, and I must say I liked it (a lot to). I took my hand and placed it lightly on top of his and it shivered through my veins, clutching it and raising to my boob.

He moaned. We parted for a millisecond jus to catch a gasp of air (that was horrible by the way). He then caressed my cheek and pulled me nearer and I did the same. He knew exactly where to move his lips and I felt his tongue on the inside of my cheek. We were practically in Sync.

I began bit by bit pulling off his shirt and he groaned. Gradually he started pulling off my top at the same instant.

"Hey what the fuck are you two doing? We have more important things to think about than fucking horning each other!" Aphrodite interrupted rudely, "And you guys call me the whore….yeah right!"

We watched her appalled but yet a sense of knowing on her face, as she walked away in the other direction with that signature hair flips of hers.

Erik and I we're alone finally, When we heard in the distant someone yell out "YOU two get dressed we've got to discuss things….you know saving the world things!"…it sounded like Aphrodite, definitely.

Oddly enough we didn't part when Aphrodite walked in on us and we didn't jump apart either startled we just looked at her.

A wave of elation came across me when I looked back to meet Erik's eyes, they we're the same eyes that I knew, missed and loved. They we're those two perfectly pools of water that any girl would just want to dive straight in and melt in them leisurely. There iciness was gone and they stared at me with love for the first time in a long while. I missed that gaze uncontrollably and I was glad I got it back. Gapping into those crystal sapphires melting like fudge, I blocked out the whole world and stood there mesmerized in admiration. Everything was frozen around me just Erik and I much like the first time I saw him.

"Z…Z…we really should go meet up with the others" Erik abruptly interrupted my gaze.

It took me a while to recuperate and realize Erik was talking to me and I eventually answered, "Oh yeah we should" but the truth was I really didn't want to go this was the first time in a LONG while since I was with Erik and I didn't want to lose that moment.

We divided sluggishly while our hands worked their way down from the shoulders to just the tip of our fingers. Lingering there for a little longer (I wanted everything from this) we lastly dropped our hands simultaneously. Staring into each other eyes a little longer as well, I never wanted this moment to end.


End file.
